Desde las sombras
by Eimi Asamiya
Summary: Desde que la vió en esa estación sintió ganas de protegerla, y lo hizo desde las sombras evitando ser descubierto... sin embargo ella se dió cuenta y la emocionó lo que ese hombre hacia por ella cada mañana. Pero un dia la joven no vuelve, y él ya la ama... K/Kula


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK playmore. Solo la historia es mía.**

Hola :) tuve un momento libre y me salió escribir esto, si es parecida a "Mi pequeña bailarina" en si creo que no tiene mucho sentido, pero ame escribirlo. Espero que les guste, gracias por leer mis ocurrencias. Besos.

**Desde las sombras**

Siempre la misma rutina, y aunque para todos el viaje de ida al trabajo era el más aburrido, para él era el mejor momento del día. Era el momento en el que vería a su chica de cabello color cielo y de ojos carmesí. Ella tomaba todas las mañanas el tren de las 7.45 am. Que la dejaba a pocas cuadras del instituto de patinaje sobre hielo, sin percatarse de ese hombre que subía en la misma estación que ella y se bajaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo hacía ella K', ese era el chico que estaba loco por esa niña. Una niña que había logrado despertar los sentimientos más protectores que jamás pensó sentir, sentimientos que lo obligaban a tomar ese tren cada día y seguirla asegurándose de que llegara bien a su lugar de ensayo. Podían llamarlo psicópata, incluso acosador, pero en su mente solo deseaba el bien para "Kula", o al menos así había oído a una chica llamar a su niña una vez.

Desde ese primer día en el que debido a problemas con su motocicleta había tenido que tomar el tren, no dejó de hacerlo, incluso después de que su moto estuviera en buenas condiciones. Él pensaba que era discreto, silencioso, que pasaba totalmente desapercibido para ella. Eso lo ponía triste y feliz a la vez. Triste por que jamás podría acompañarla y caminar a su lado... si, era un cobarde, tenia miedo a ser rechazado por ese ser tan increíblemente hermoso, pero feliz por que si ella no se daba cuenta podría seguir haciéndolo, podría seguir acompañándola secretamente y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo para luego ir tranquilo a la base militar de Heidern a cumplir con su trabajo como agente.

Realmente K' era todo lo contrario a lo que él creía, no era discreto, o más bien no para ella. Kula lo había notado apenas lo vio ¿Quién no se fijaría en esos chocolates que tenia por ojos? al principio se asusto un poco, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él la seguía hasta que entraba al instituto, no podía más que sonreír ante el hecho de que por primera vez alguien además de su madre y Foxi la cuidaba. Toda persona cuerda y normal se asustaría y pediría ayuda, sin embargo, Kula al contrario de verlo como un acosador, lo veía como un ángel, su ángel. Ángel con el cual se moría de ganas de hablar, pero no se atrevía a hacerle frente.

Así pasaron dos meses, meses en los que ya había miradas de por medio, era costumbre que ambos se observaran en el tren y minutos antes de bajar, fingían no saber nada del otro, fingían que sus caminos eran totalmente diferentes. Ella sonreía cuando escuchaba sus suaves pasos pero jamás volteaba, y él la veía caminar idolatrando cada paso que su Kula daba. Cuando la joven cruzaba el portón del edificio, cada uno volvía a su mundo, mundo en el cual sin darse cuenta estaban mezclando y se encontraban diariamente pensando el uno en el otro.

Su amor nació en silencio, por que si, ellos ya se amaban y se lo transmitían en cada mirada durante el trayecto. Pero eran cobardes, apenas se conformaban con atravesarse con las miradas todos los días, sin palabras. Preferían eso antes que arruinarlo todo.

Un día ella no llegó, y la angustia que K' sintió fue inexplicable. La esperó por horas inútilmente, hasta había dejado de ir a trabajar... todo en vano por que ella no volvió.

Los días pasaron y Kula seguía sin aparecer en la estación de trenes, él estaba cada vez más desesperado. Seguía yendo a esperarla cada día, había ido hasta el instituto sin importarle que lo descubrieran, pero no había obtenido nada, al fin y al cabo lo único que él sabía de ella era que se llamaba "Kula". Ya no le importaba que ella lo viera como acosador si se enteraba, K' solo quería saber si ella estaba bien para poder volver a respirar. Se sentía incompleto, Kula se había llevado su corazón.

Era ilógico, jamás habían hablado directamente, pero con su ausencia ella había sido capaz de hacerlo cenizas. Capaz que se había dado cuenta de lo que él hacia y había decidido viajar de otra forma. Esa idea calaba en lo más profundo de K', pero podría llegar a superarla con tal de saber que ella estaba bien.

Al décimo día de tortura, él seguía yendo al horario de siempre y con la idea de sentarse a esperarla hasta pasado el mediodía, pero para su sorpresa una pequeña mano se posó tímidamente sobre su hombro. Era ella, Kula había aparecido minutos antes de que él abandonara su lugar con la vaga esperanza de verla al día siguiente.

K' no pudo reprimir las ganas de abrazarla al encontrarla al lado suyo, ahora estaba completo.

Kula no estaba diferente, gracias a su mejor amiga del instituto se había enterado que el "hombre de ojos chocolates" se había dado una vuelta por el instituto y había salido desilusionado al no verla por allí, o al menos esa teoría le contaba su amiga muy emocionada. Kula sintió un calor inexplicable llenar su pecho, le picaba la necesidad de sentirse atravesada nuevamente por esos ojos chocolates que parecían leerle el alma, necesitaba verlo. Por eso había decidido volver a esa estación en donde lo había conocido, a pesar de haber dejado el semestre en el instituto por la obligación de empezar a trabajar y cuidar a su madre que había enfermado, no quería dejarlo ir sin haberle hablado aunque sea una vez y escuchar su voz con la cual había soñado tantas veces. Y si bien las esperanzas de encontrarlo estaban casi extintas, ese hombre se había convertido en una necesidad por la que debía luchar. Eso fue lo que la impulsó a ir corriendo a la estación abandonando su trabajo en pleno turno sin importarle nada más que la ilusión de no perderlo.

Verlo aun esperándola fue el regalo más grande que le pudieron haber dado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, para luego acercarse tímidamente y posar su mano sobre el hombro del perfecto hombre que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún sitio delante de él, sentado en una de las bancas del concurrido lugar. Y si ella había pensado que lo mejor ya había pasado, su sorpresa fue inmensa al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeándola, brindándole física y directamente esa protección y seguridad que desde hace casi 5 meses le brindaba secretamente y que ella había recibido encantada al igual que el suave beso que K' se animó a depositar sobre los labios de su niña de hielo.

Fin


End file.
